


Asian Mornings

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pleasant Dreams, developing threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their Asian promotion trip, Marco has to share the hotel room with Erik and Jonas, because Auba had caught a stomach virus. When he wakes up in the morning, lying in the middle between them, he suddenly finds himself in the middle of the attention of Erik's and Jonas' pleasurable dreams and fantasies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asian Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [simpleandpure22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For you, my dear funfan and GoForGoals, because I don't need any particular reason to gift one of my stories to you. Without you, I would be lost. Thank you for just always being there for me.  
> For you, my dear simpleandpure22, because you gave my very special foursome a try, although it is not your cup of tea, and because you love Jonas with either Erik or Marco so much. I know that you prefer two, but maybe, you will like this threesome with your three favorite boys, as well.  
> For you, my dear lilsjel, because your support and encouragment means so much to me.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this little fic. I know that I should work on my WIPs, but this story popped up in my mind tonight and simply had to be written. I will work on my WIPs again, I promise. :-)

“You cannot stay with Auba in the same room. The risk that you get infected is far too big, Marco!” Tuchel said.

Marco stared disbelievingly at his new trainer. This had to be a nightmare, it simply couldn't be true. Why was it always him having this bad luck? “Maybe, it's just something he has eaten?” he asked hopefully.

Tuchel shook his head. “No, the doctor says that it is some kind of virus and I don't want him to have any contact until the doctor says that it won't be contagious any longer. We have to find another room for you. We will ask the hotel manager if there will be the possibility for you to have a room for yourself.”

Marco followed his trainer to the reception with a deep sigh, suddenly not looking forward to the Asia-week any more. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this shit, because judging by the crowds of people he had seen in the hotel lobby, the chance of getting another room was very small, and he really didn't want to stay alone in another hotel during their week.

**

Unfortunately, Marco had been right with his suspicion. He sat slumped in one of the comfortable chairs in the lobby, watching his trainer arguing with the manager from the distance.

“Hey, Marco, what's wrong?” Erik and Jonas stopped by his chair, each of them pulling a suitcase behind them.

“Auba has caught some bad stomach bug, and Tuchel is searching for another room for me,” Marco groused miserably.

Erik frowned. “The hotel is fully booked, isn't it?” he mused, and Marco nodded his head. “Yeah, it is. They have another hotel nearby, but I really don't want to stay there all alone,” he mumbled, hanging his head again.

Erik shot Jonas a quick look. “You can stay with us, Marco,” he said friendly. “Our bed is big enough for three, as slim as you are.”

Marco's head snapped up in surprise as he stared at the young defender, totally taken aback. “Uhm, thank you, but I really don't want to disturb you, I mean you two were certainly looking forward to – hm share one room, weren't you?” he stammered, blushing slightly. He had no problems with Erik and Jonas being lovers, really. But, his break up with Mario still hurt and having to watch how happy Jonas and Erik were would be like rubbing salt into an open wound the entire time.

Jonas looked at their trainer who carded with his hand through his hair in a clearly frustrated gesture. “Do you really prefer to stay in another hotel, Marco?” he asked surprised. “Because to me, it looks like this to happen if I'm right with my suspicion. Tuchel seems to be truly frustrated.”

Marco followed his eyes. He sighed. No, he didn't want to stay alone in another hotel. “Alright, if you two lovebirds really don't mind sharing your room with me, then I'd prefer to stay with you,” he agreed, defeated, and Erik winked at him with his right eye while Jonas patted his shoulder with a cheerful snicker.

“You can sleep in the middle between us to make sure that we will behave. It's surely only for two or three days. Such bugs don't last that long. Let's go and tell our trainer that we have found a solution.”

**

Tuchel had been as relieved about Erik's and Jonas' willingness to let Marco stay with them as the hotel manager had been, and in the evening after dinner, Marco found himself stuck in a room with two young men who were apparently crazy for each other, but politely tried to not show that in his presence too obviously.

He was tired from the meetings and the jetleg and rushed through his bedtime routine as quickly as he was able to, hoping that he would be able to get some sleep with Jonas and Erik lying both at his side. Marco normally preferred to sleep naked, but this was out of the question while sharing one room with Jonas and Erik, and he was glad that he had brought his sleep shirt and loosely fitting shorts with him.

When he was done, he hesitantly entered the room, averting his eyes and blushing when he saw Erik and Jonas standing in the middle of the room, kissing each other as if there would be no tomorrow again.

“Oops, sorry,” he mumbled, staring in the opposite direction with a huge lump in his throat.

“No need to be sorry, Marco. We have to be sorry to make you uncomfortable,” Erik assured him, smiling at him and briefly stroking his arm as he drew back from Jonas to disappear into the bathroom. Jonas, who had used the bath before Marco, gestured invitingly to the large king-size bed.

“Come on, we have to be fit tomorrow. You will lie in the middle, Marco as I told you before.” He slipped under the covers and Marco hesitantly did the same, trying to make himself comfortable in the middle of the bed. He embraced his pillow and closed his eyes, trying not to think of Mario and how wonderful it had been to share one room and one bed with him.

“Good night, Marco, sleep well!” Jonas whispered at his right side and Marco could hear the silent rustling as the younger one snuggled close under the light blankets. “Good night, Jonas,” he murmured, letting his exhaustion wash over him as he relaxed gratefully. He was already half asleep when Erik came back, gliding under the covers at his left side.

“Sleep well, Marco, Jonas,” was the last thing he heard before the slumber of exhaustion finally claimed him, too tired to say goodnight to the defender lying next to him.

**

Marco woke up to the wonderful feeling of not only one warm and fragrant body lying snuggled close to him, but two, being suddenly wide awake when he realized who it was he shared his bed with. He lay on his left side, and one body was cuddled up to his back and the other one to his front.

His eyes flew open, only centimeters away from Erik's rosy face and a shock of tousled brown hair.

Marco blinked, totally confused, because Erik lay very close to him and with his arm wrapped around his hip, warm fingers spread out over his butt cheek.

Over his naked butt cheek.

Somewhere during his sleep, Erik must have slipped closer and his hand had found its way under his shorts and claimed the place on the right half of his backside. Erik obviously had thought that it was Jonas, because otherwise, he surely wouldn't have done this, would he?

Marco stared at the handsome features, relaxed in Erik's sleep, and he swallowed as his cock, already hard like it was every single damn morning, twitched happily because of the overwhelming closeness of two other male bodies lying cuddled up to him. His stupid manhood apparently couldn't tell the difference between Marco's former boyfriend Mario and and his unexpected bed companions, it simply reacted to the tempting maleness within reach.

Marco froze in place, deeply ashamed and embarrassed, trying to get his inappropriate libido back under control. His dick wasn't impressed by his weak attempts to make it soften again, straining eagerly against the fabric of his shorts, and to make things even worse, another warm hand suddenly appeared out of the blue, snaking around his midsection and under his shorts, wrapping itself around his disobeying cock. The cheeky traitor he had to call his own twitched again, and Marco was pretty sure that his member would have stuck its tongue out with mocking contentment now, if it only had possessed one.

The other hand of course belonged to Jonas, Erik's beautiful boyfriend, who most likely dreamed about Erik and thought that the cock he had started to stroke was the dick of his beloved one. It couldn't be something else, because Jonas' breath was still even and slow, and the body cuddled up to Marco's back was relaxed as if the youngest one was still sound asleep, apart from his own manhood pressing hard and interested against the small of Marco's back, probably woken up by the pleasant wet dream of its owner.

Marco's breathing was ragged and fast by now, and the fact that Erik's hand had started to move lower and his warm and tender fingers were caressing the cleft between his cheeks now didn't help matters to calm him down again, either. A rather loud and needy moan escaped his lips, and Jonas answered with a small approving purr, pressing closer, before he slipped back into his surely wonderful dream. The young midfielder must have a lot of experience with jerking off, or maybe, he was just a natural talent, because his skilled stroking made Marco's cock rock-hard and leaking with pre-come in no time, the constant and steady up and down of the slightly calloused palm on his aching member having just the right pressure and speed to drive Marco crazy with need and lust.

The heat the two warm bodies radiated made the blond sweat, and the other equally skilled hand of Jonas' boyfriend Erik slipped easily deeper between his butt cheeks because of the thin layer of sweat covering Marco's ass and his thighs, busying itself with stroking over the puckered rosebud quivering under the touch until Marco almost choked on the moans and whimpers which wanted to flee his lips so badly.

The blond winger lay there, trapped between the two sleeping young men lost in their pleasant dreams and the hardness nudging against his thigh, separated only by the soft and rather wet garment of Erik's briefs told Marco that Erik enjoyed his own dream as much as his boyfriend Jonas behind Marco's back did. Erik's eyes were still closed and his features relaxed, but he made soft sounds of pleasure now and then and moved closer to press his face in the crook between Marco's throat and his shoulder. “Hm, s' good...” he murmured, lost in the passionate fantasies of his subconscious, and Marco desperately bit his lip to keep himself from being too loud and wake both of them up with his sounds of pleasure, his needy little noises strangled by his firmly closed lips.

His left arm lay trapped under Erik's side and his other hand balled to a tight fist between their chests and Marco couldn't do anything else other than just lie there and enjoy the passionate and tender ministration, praying that Erik and Jonas wouldn't wake up until he had found his release. He didn't know how he should explain to them what had happened when they finally would be awake, but it felt so damn good and it had been so long since he had felt another warm and tender hand upon his poor cock than his own, that his only concern at the moment was that he wanted them to go on with what they were doing until he had reached his climax.

Which would happen pretty soon, judging by the hardness of his cock, the hot pleasure pooling in his groin and the generous amount of wetness Jonas had already milked from him with his caresses.

Marco shifted his weight just a little bit to give Erik better access and was rewarded instantly with Erik massaging his sensitive hole faster and firmer now; and Jonas' hand sped up and added more pressure just when Marco felt the heat of his approaching orgasm tightening his balls.

“Fuck, yes, oh God!” he ground out, not caring about waking his two accidental lovers up any longer, too lost in his pleasure to care about anything else other than the overwhelming climax that made his cock explode with hot white pleasure. His seed erupted from his twitching manhood in fast jets, coating the clever hand stroking him mercilessly through his height of passion and soaking his shorts until they were completely wet.

Marco's eyes fell shut with the sensation as he shuddered in times to the waves of ecstasy coursing through him and his moans and gasps echoed in the cool air of the early morning. It went on and on for what felt like forever and then, he simply lay there, his chest heaving with his ragged breathing.

**

“Uh, wow, Marco. That was – truly impressing! I thought you wouldn't stop shooting your load, at all, after your first shots!” Jonas' slightly amused and very awake voice close to his ear and Erik's pleased chuckle at his throat made Marco flinch violently at first and then freeze in place again.

“Y-y-you're a-a-awak-ke?” he finally stammered, his face burning with the dark red heat of his embarrassment.

Erik chuckled again. “Of course, we are. For a while now. What did cha think?” he murmured, kissing the sweaty and fragrant skin beneath his lips, just where Marco's pulse was racing.

“I-I-I thought that you were still s-s-slee-ping,” he whispered, tears of shame welling up in his eyes. “I thought you were dreaming of each other and...” his voice broke and he swallowed hard.

Jonas kissed his ear. “At first, I was, but then, I woke up and I thought it best to let you think that I am still sleeping, because you surely couldn't have enjoyed it that much if you had known that I was awake, right?” His voice had lost all mockery and amusement and sounded only tenderly and caringly now.

“The same here, Marco,” Erik added, raising his head and kissing him tenderly on his bitten lips. “I didn't want to betray you. I only thought that it would be better for you this way. I didn't want to stop and feared that you would want me to stop if you knew that I was awake.”

Marco swallowed again, relaxing a little bit. “I thought that you were still asleep and dreaming that it were Erik whom you caressed, or that you at least were too tired to notice that it was not Erik you stroked,” he mumbled sheepishly. Jonas' hand still wrapped around Marco's now soft cock gave it a tender squeeze. “I should be offended now that you really think I would mistake your admittedly very nice and impressive cock for the gorgeous one of my boyfriend. Not that yours would not be gorgeous, because it truly is, Marco, but, I would never get them mixed up!”

Marco gulped for air and Erik scowled playfully at his boyfriend over Marco's shoulder. “Ah, thanks, loverboy. I'm truly relieved to hear that,” he teased Jonas with gentle mockery. “So, Marco's cock is gorgeous?” the brunet then added with pursed lips and one of his eyebrows traveling up to his hairline. “Should I be worried now?”

Marco could feel the corners of Jonas' mouth curl up into a wide grin at his ear. “See for yourself, my sweet Erik. You will certainly agree with me. And no, you don't have to. Apart from that, it's not as if you hadn't enjoyed yourself with exploring Marco's certainly very nice rosebud, because I know you did! So stop being a dork.”

He pulled his hand out of Marco's soaked shorts and stretched his arm to reach for the tissues on the bedside table. Marco took them gratefully, wiping away the worst of the mess he had made.

Jonas wiped his hand with another tissue before he snuggled close to Marco's back again with his arm around the blond's midsection. Erik had started to stroke the short hair at the nape of Marco's neck and for a while they lay there, snuggled close and in comfortable silence, before Marco finally dared to ask: “Why did you do it? Did you plan that when you suggested that I should share one room with you?”

Erik smiled at him. “No, Marco, we didn't plan that. This wasn't some kind of cruel plot to give you a 'pity fuck'. But, it felt right to do it. I woke up after Jonas had started and it felt just right.” He kissed him tenderly and Marco kissed him back, longingly and happily.

He was still in love with Mario, and he missed him badly, wishing they could be together again, but right now, at this special morning lying with Erik and Jonas in the bed of an impersonal hotel room, far away from his homeland, it hurt much less than it had hurt during the last months.

Jonas nibbled at his earlobe, blowing warm air softly over the sensitive smooth skin. “We know that you love Mario and that you want him back, Marco. And I'm pretty sure that he still loves you, as well. Some day, you will be together again, because you are meant to be together, just like Erik and me. And until this will happen, you will always be welcomed in our bed, right, Erik?”

Erik grinned mischievously. “Hm, I would say that this depends on Marco finally starting to reward us, Jonas. It's still early and there is someone who needs some attention. What do you think, Marco? Are you still interested even though we are - hm – awake now?”

Marco felt a wide and happy smile spreading all over his face. He really had feared that Erik and Jonas had only felt pity with him, but the hard evidence of their unfulfilled desire pressing against his butt and his thigh proved to him that they must have enjoyed their 'handy-work' as much as he had enjoyed it.

“Of course, I am!” he shouted, pulling at his soaked shorts. His unexpected lovers followed his example eagerly and hastily and for a rather long time one could only tell which arm and which leg belonged to whom of the three of them by the different skin color as they enjoyed some passionate and tender morning make out together.

When they eventually lay there, sated and spent after one very pleasurable hour, drifting off to sleep again, Marco lay on his back with Jonas' and Erik's heads on his chest and his arms wrapped around his two young teammates.

Their Asian trip had offered him an unexpected opportunity, and Marco was determined to make the best out of it. He didn't know what the future would bring, but, whatever it might be that was waiting for him, as long as Erik and Jonas were by his side, it couldn't be bad, at all.


End file.
